Almost Easy
by Hwangje Nuneo
Summary: AU, Ron/Draco. Au boulot, Ron appelle des gens pour leur proposer de se souscrire à un abonnement et Draco, le fils du PDG, est dans son fauteuil là-haut tranquille. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, et pourtant...


_**A/N **_: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes ! Ron et Draco ont environ 25 ans.

L'idée de base vient d'un épisode de Supernatural où Sam et Dean sont envoyés dans un univers alternatif où ils ont les postes de Draco et Ron.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_POV RON_

Depuis maintenant 2 ans, je fais du télémarketing. Le télémarketing c'est « comment arnaquer les gens en leur vendant des choses dont ils n'ont pas besoin ». Ce n'est pas un boulot fascinant, faut passer sa vie au téléphone, j'gagne un salaire minable et chaque mois j'dois faire un chiffre encore plus élevé que le mois précédent pour gagner exactement le même salaire. On est tous cloitrés dans une grande salle avec 20 téléphones qui sonnent tout le temps, je ne fume pas alors je n'ai même pas l'excuse de la pause clope et les clients au bout du combiné dépensent de l'argent qu'ils n'ont pas pour un produit dont ils n'ont pas besoin. Dès fois j'veux leur crier « nooon bon sang arrêtez de vous faire avoir comme ça ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de réfléchir par vous-même ou quoi ? » mais je me tais, j'ai un chiffre à respecter sous peine d'une baisse de salaire qui est déjà assez bas pour que je n'ai pas envie qu'il régresse. Donc je fais mon job.

Le problème, c'est que quand les mecs de l'IT sont introuvables c'est à moi qu'on vient s'adresser pour régler les problèmes d'ordinateur du personnel de la boîte. J'ai eu la malchance d'aider un mec un jour et depuis ça me retombe dessus. Et évidemment pas d'augmentation de salaire alors que c'est une très nette perte de temps pour moi.

Pourquoi suis-je toujours là après 2 ans ? Il est vrai que je pourrais chercher un autre job. Mes études de bases auraient dû me permettre de travailler en animalerie, mais j'avais besoin d'argent alors j'ai pris ce boulot en attendant et… je l'ai gardé. Maintenant la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours là, c'est parce qu'une certaine tête blonde au doux nom de Draco se balade de temps à autre dans les couloirs et que c'est un véritable plaisir de la croiser. J'vous jure, c'est juste pour ça ! Harry, mon meilleur ami, s'est foutu de moi quand je lui ai dit pourquoi je bosse toujours chez France Télécom. Il a bien rit en me traitant d'idiot mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Après tout travailler ce n'est pas mon fort, j'aime mieux me la couler douce, alors de toutes façons quel que soit mon métier, je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir. Alors quand on trouve un boulot où, quasiment une fois tous les trois jours, notre cœur fait un gros boum dans notre poitrine et que l'on se sent renaître, franchement, c'est un boulot qu'on ne lâche pas. Et Harry à beau rigoler, nous sommes beaucoup à changer de trajectoire pour suivre un inconnu, à suivre quelqu'un dans les rayons du supermarché et même parfois à choisir une option à la fac juste parce qu'un mec qui nous intéresse y va. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le seul à faire ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, la petite tête blonde en question est posée sur un corps tout à fait charmant. Musclé mais pas trop - je fais partie des rares chanceux sur cette planète à l'avoir vu lever sa chemise une fois : il avait une tâche, il a voulu la voir de plus près, il a levé sa chemise, j'étais au paradis -, la peau pâle mais pas trop, un air souvent suffisant sur le visage… mais pas trop. Bon et bien sûr un cul d'enfer et des mains envoûtantes. Quant à son visage, il est tellement magnifique qu'à chaque fois que je vois son père je me demande comment ce grincheux de PDG a-t-il put engendrer un rejeton pareil. Sûrement que ce n'est pas son fils… Et puis ces yeux bon sang, quels yeux ! Et puis son sourire, ses lèvres…

« Ron… Oh hé, Ronald »

On me tapote l'épaule. Oups, est-ce que je bave ? J'espère que je bande pas…

« Ouais ? Désolé je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen d'attraper plus de clients. Je pensais à une toute nouvelle offre de-

- C'est cela oui, il devait y avoir une jolie créature incluse dans ton offre, vu la tête que tu faisais… »

Lui c'est Seamus, un Irlandais que j'ai rencontré dans cette boîte. Lui et moi on a fait les 400 coups ici. Faut dire qu'on est tellement bien payé qu'on peut bien se permettre de foutre du sel à la place du sucre dans la machine à café, faire des conneries avec l'imprimante et accuser quelqu'un d'autre, voler les cinquantaines de crayons à papier qu'ils ont en réserve, balancer des bouts de gommes sur les gens qui passent ou juste renverser malencontreusement du café sur eux !

Ouais, c'est nul, on n'a pas vraiment muri, souvent je me le dis… En plus ça gâche la vie de gens qui ne sont souvent pas mieux payés que nous, qui n'ont pas envie d'être ici non plus et-

« Enfin bon c'était pour te dire que le fils du PDG te demande, il a un problème avec son ordi et les mecs de l'info sont introuvables. »

Et… Et quoi ? De quoi ? Ça veut dire que j'ai enfin l'autorisation de rentrer dans le bureau du mec dont le parfum m'embaume l'esprit -surtout qu'on est tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, là j'ai l'impression que je vais trépasser- ? Enfin rentrer dans le bureau du gars qui daigne parfois pointer son bout du nez à notre étage et parler avec notre supérieur? Et par parler je veux dire « Poser ses coudes sur le bureau de notre supérieur et donc de ce fait s'être penché en avant, m'offrant une vue sur son derrière particulièrement jouissive ».

C'est merveilleux.

« C'est merveilleux » Oui, parfois je répète à haute voix ce que je viens de penser… Et Seamus me regarde d'un air qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas dupe et qu'il sait depuis longtemps que je pince pour ce blondinet. Il rigole donc au terme employé et me réponds « Je ne sais pas si c'est merveilleux, mais je sais qu'il t 'attend, alors bouge tes fesses avant qu'il ne répare son ordi tout seul. »

Et c'est ainsi chemin faisant que je saute dans les escaliers en montant les marches 4 par 4. La vérité c'est que si j'avais pris l'ascenseur, je serais mort. Être enfermé dans une espace clos - avec sûrement d'autres gens -, sans pouvoir sauter, bondir et siffler à tout va, ce serait atroce. Là j'ai besoin de décompresser pour ne pas arriver devant son bureau en tremblotant comme un pauvre petit canari.

Bureau qui se trouve déjà devant moi. Bon sang le temps passe vite… Je toc à la porte. Pas de réponse… Je retente ma chance puis j'entends sa douce voix de l'autre côté claquer un léger « entrez ». Je rentre donc dans son bureau. J'aimerais bien lui rentrer dedans tout court…

Le bureau en question semble assez banal mais à dire vrai je n'y fais pas trop attention car mon petit blond est assis sur sa grande chaise en cuir, droit devant moi. Et surtout ses grands yeux gris ne me lâchent pas. Il me sourit et je m'attends subitement à me faire dégommer par la CIA, comme si je venais de voir quelqu'un chose que le commun des mortels ne devrait pas voir.

« Vous êtes Ronald Wesley c'est bien ça ? Le garçon qui s'occupe de tout ça, commença-t-il en désignant son ordinateur du menton, lorsque les gars de l'info sont déjà occupés ? »

J'avale ma salive. J'ai juste envie de lui répondre « Et vous vous êtes Draco Malfoy, fils du PDG de France Télécom Lucius Malfoy. Vous êtes né à Paris le 12 juillet 1986 dans le VIème arrondissement mais vous avez vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans à Londres, Chelsea plus précisément. Vous pratiquez l'arc, l'équitation, vous répondez toujours « allo » au téléphone en accentuant étonnamment le a, vous prenez deux sucres dans votre café et en réalité vous préférez le thé. Quand vous êtes tracassé vous froncez légèrement votre nez, lorsque vous êtes fatigué vous soupirez en émettant un léger gémissement absolument adorable, vous faites claquer vos doigts lorsque vous vous ennuyez, lorsque vous montez les marches vous sautez toujours la première et la dernière et non, je ne suis pas fou. » Mais au lieu de ça je réponds dans un souffle « Oui ».

Il me sourit de nouveau et passe rapidement sa main dans une mèche de ses cheveux, l'enroulant autour de son doigt puis replace sa main sur le bureau à la place où elle était quelques secondes auparavant. Ça c'est quand vous êtes anxieux… Et oui j'en connais encore tellement plus sur vous ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous anxieux ?

« Quel est le problème, monsieur Malfoy ? fais-je d'un ton professionnel comme si mon cœur continuait de battre à un rythme parfaitement régulier –ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

- Eh bien c'est simple, l'ordinateur s'est subitement éteint. Je travaillais et soudain, plus rien. Et depuis impossible de le rallumer. »

J'observe attentivement autour de moi, manipule la machine mais rien ne semble posé de problème. L'ordinateur n'avait pas surchauffé et même après une surchauffe il aurait dû redémarrer de toute façon, donc… Je ne vois pas. Ce qui m'énerve d'ailleurs, je vais passer pour quoi devant lui ? En même temps ce n'est pas censé être mon boulot de faire ça, j'ai une excuse… Tiens, un verre d'eau ?

« Non je n'ai rien renversé de suspect sur la prise… » me fait Draco, ayant sûrement capté mon regard. Pourtant c'était une bonne option. Je regarde quand même l'état de la prise pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Elle est branchée, personne ne lui a joué un mauvais tour. Mais on ne sait jamais non ? Je me saisis donc de la prise et la branche sur celle d'à côté, je m'assure que cette rallonge est également branchée elle aussi au mur : oui.

« Essayez de rallumer votre ordinateur maintenant » demandé-je au blond.

Sa réponse me surprend et me fait sourire. « À vos ordres, chef »

Je me sens idiot de sourire_ juste_ pour ça. Mais vous savez, quand un bel homme comme ça vous regarde droit dans les mirettes et que vous vous noyez dans ses yeux profonds et magnifiques et que vous entendez cette bouche tentatrice émettre une phrase à connotation de soumission cela ne peut _pas _ne pas faire réagir. Déjà « à vos ordres », si seulement je pouvais lui ordonner d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes… Et puis « chef », maître c'est mieux, mais ça viendra, je lui ferai dire « maître » un jour…

« Vous m'écoutez ? Ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Ah euh… Bon je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider, désolé.

- Oh, vous partez déjà ? »

Je suis certain d'avoir entendu ce que je viens d'entendre. Ça, c'est parfaitement traduisible en langage humain, ça veut dire : restez ici et faites-moi l'amour tout de suite. Ou au moins juste « restez ici », je reconnais que j'ai un peu exagéré pour la suite. Malheureusement je ne trouve pas de bonne raison pour rester. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire « oui je pars, mais je vous emmène avec moi au loin. J'ai un château, des serviteurs, des chevaux, une grande prairie, un piano et surtout, un grand lit. » Sauf que je vis dans un appart' minuscule en colocation avec Harry, donc on va laisser tomber l'histoire du château… Donc au final ça doit bien faire 2min que je ne réponds pas et que je laisse un gros blanc. Heureusement il n'est pas stupide et vu le sourire qui commence à apparaître sur son visage, je crois qu'il a parfaitement suivit le fil de mes pensées.

« On va boire un café ? »

Ah non il a dû rater le château. Par contre il a compris qu'en effet, si je dois quitter cette pièce alors c'est avec lui.

Je lui réponds un petit « avec joie » et je le vois se diriger vers la porte. Je dois halluciner. Je me pince la peau pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, mais au vu de la douleur, je suis parfaitement réveillé. YES !

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, à part que je n'ai pensé qu'à ses lèvres se déposant sur la tasse, son léger rire angélique qui contraste avec ce sourire espiègle et donc en gros je n'ai pas du tout bossé. Houlala, ça va être dur ce mois-ci pour rattraper tous ces appels manqués. Mais quand je repense au dégluti de sa gorge lorsqu'il avale son café je me dis que les appels peuvent bien attendre. Sauf que non, suis-je bête ! Si je n'appelle pas je me fais virer, si je me fais virer comment vais-je le revoir ?

Et c'est ainsi que je replonge corps et âme dans mon boulot. Sauf qu'il est 18h passé et que je vais bientôt devoir partir. Mais bon, je ne regrette rien. Et puis demain je me donnerai à fond.

Demain… Merde demain c'est samedi, je ne vais pas le voir !

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Je suis dégoûté, j'veux pas me lever en sachant que je ne pourrai pas le voir aujourd'hui. Pas après avoir parlé de tout et de rien un jour avant autour d'une table haute pendant près de 30min ! Arf.

« Hey mec tu commences à m'inquiéter » me fait Harry, s'asseyant sur mon lit. Il sait que c'est à propos de Malfoy mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne à quel point je fantasme sur ce mec. « Allez dude, Seamus et Dean vont en boite ce soir, tu viens ? Allez mec déprime pas comme ça, tu m'rends triste, viens t'éclater avec nous. »

En boite ? Pourquoi pas, avec de la chance je vais me faire une bonne série de shooter et basta, adios Draco, tu vas disparaitre de mes pensées !

* * *

_Le soir_

Bon je n'ai pas le temps pour mes shooters parce que mon petit ange blond est en train de se déhancher sur la piste. C'est pas possible quoi, je viens ici pour l'oublier et, quelle ironie, il y est déjà ! Enfin je sais très bien pourquoi je suis énervé. Parce que y'a un connard qui lui tourne autour et que si ça continue je vais aller lui faire sa fête à ce grand black.

« N'essaie pas mec, c'est Blaise Zabini. Si t'as cru que la dernière fois t'étais fort en pétant la gueule à Diggory, là tu t'attaques à un niveau beaucoup plus supérieur. » me fait Harry. Il a dû capter mon regard et a dû comprendre à quoi je pensais. Décidément ce mec comprend beaucoup de choses quand même, j'ai beau dire, peut-être que finalement il a bien saisi combien j'aime Draco. Pardon, combien Draco _occupe mon esprit_.

Et le Draco en question a disparu de ma vision. Bon sang où est-il ? Et s'il était parti avec l'autre mec ? Non ! Non, non, impossible. Faut que je parte d'ici avant de me mettre à chialer. Finalement j'ai quand même bu trop de shooters à mon avis. Parce que les larmes, je les sens couler, déjà. Mince, il n'y a vraiment que l'alcool pour nous faire passer du rire aux larmes ainsi. … Et l'amour aussi, oui… Mais passons, j'ai mal à la tête.

* * *

_Lundi matin_

« Huuuh… »

J'entends Seamus geindre à quelques bureaux de moi. Vu les cernes qu'il a je suis certain qu'il a refait la même chose dimanche ! Lui et Dean sont tellement… En fait ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés. Je m'en félicite un peu, je n'ai été qu'un médiateur mais mine de rien Dean bosse où Harry travaille donc si ces deux-là se sont rencontrés c'est un peu grâce à moi et à Harry. Et j'en suis bien content !

Sauf que depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils font encore plus la fête que d'habitude et du coup tous les lundis, notre étage a le droit au célèbre « Huuuh… » de Seamus. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, à avoir la tête dans le cul. Mais disons que c'est le plus régulier : lui c'est à chaque fois.

Mon téléphone sonne et je décroche, fixant ma voix de professionnel pas du tout fatigué un lundi matin à 8h30. Sauf que, surprise, j'entends au bout du combiné la voix de mon adorable blond. Ah oui mais non, maintenant que j'ai vu son genre de fréquentation –dangereux grand black se battant comme un pro des rues avec un ego surdimensionné et un physique ravageur… D'accord, je suis mauvaise langue, je suis juste jaloux. Mais y'a de quoi ! Est-ce que je me suis décrit physique ? On me dit souvent que j'ai une tête de meringue, toute aplatie et large et rousse. Je pense qu'ils se sont tous fait passer le mot d'ailleurs, exprès pour me faire chier. Parce que franchement, ils n'ont jamais l'air d'avoir vu une meringue de leur vie, vu la description…

Et puis quelques kilos en trop. Mais tellement peu, mon médecin m'a dit que j'étais parfaitement dans les normes ! Mais je dois avouer que je fais gaffe ces temps-ci, j'ai pris un peu de bide.

Bref, moi face au black, je suis foutu. Et ça me démoralise totalement.

J'ai l'impression de beaucoup me plaindre… Et hop, encore un défaut !

« Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. » Ma voix est plus froide que je ne le voulais. Mais tant mieux, ainsi il va comprendre que l'on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensembles, naméoh !

« Salut Ronald ! » Arg il sait combien je déteste que l'on m'appelle Ronald ! Mais ça glisse tellement bien sur sa langue, sa voix rend mon nom tellement magnifique, et rien qu'avec deux mots on entend son sourire…

« Ronald –_arf, encore_…-, que diriez-vous d'un nouveau café ? » Je devrais aller le renvoyer balader ! Et bim prends-toi ça ! « Ce serait avec plaisir, je vous rejoins en bas dans 5min ».

Mince je me suis trompé de script, je devais lui sortir quelque chose du genre « Tu plaisantes mec ? Va te faire baiser par ta sale racaille, sale merdeux de richous à la con !». Ouais, c'est très loin… Et en plus c'est vulgaire, c'est pas du tout mon genre !

« Génial, je vous y attends »

C'est ça ouais, attend-moi, je n'vais pas descendre et tu vas poireauter solo en bas, abandonné.

_Sauf que_ :

J'aime trop ce mec pour laisser une occasion pareille

Je ne suis pas assez méchant pour poser des lapins (mais renverser mon café sur les gens, si. J'ai une drôle de morale…)

C'est le fils de mon patron, donc bon, même si ce n'est pas le métier de mes rêves, c'est ce qui me ramène du fric.

J'ai remarqué qu'on s'était rapproché dans mes pensées : je l'ai tutoyé !

Moi si on me pose un lapin, je poireaute seul. Lui s'il se pointe quelque part, il fait office d'aimant, ils lui sautent tous dessus ! Ah, c'est beau d'être beau…

Et donc je descends ! J'ai dit que le rendez-vous était dans 5min mais je prends mon « _sauf que n° 5_ » très au sérieux, j'veux pas arriver pour le voir déjà abordé par 12 personnes.

Franchement quand même, heureusement que je ne me croise pas moi-même tous les jours, je me taperai sur le système.

Je me retrouve donc en bas à siroter mon café avec ma fouine favorite. Il me pose des questions à propos du boulot, en fait je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me trouve.

« Et votre week-end ? Il a plu pas mal c'était dommage »

C'est ça ouais, appuie encore plus là où ça fait mal, parle-moi en de ton week-end !

« Oh tranquille, j'étais avec quelques potes on s'est bien marrés » Je lui mens ouvertement mais flute. « Et le vôtre ? » Comme si je m'en souciais.

« Horrible, dès que je veux faire quelque chose y'a les affreuses bêtes de cirque de mon père qui ne me lâchent pas. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que je n'avais plus 10 ans… Mais bon avec un pote j'ai réussi à m'éclipser –j'ai honte de devoir dire ça à mon âge mais ils sont vraiment pots-de-colle. Du coup samedi soir c'était pas mal.

« Votre pote vous dites ? Il travaille ici ? Amis d'enfance ? » demandé-je. Mais mon sourire était forcé. J'étais juste hyper triste et quand je déprime c'est tout le monde qui paye.

« Amis d'enfance, mon meilleur ami même. Meilleur ami depuis que avons partagé notre plus grand secret ! » fait-il mystérieux, un doigt devant les lèvres.

Oui, celui que vous êtes ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas abandonner.

« Oh, j'aimerai bien être dans la confidence… » fis-je d'un air moqueur.

Il rit. Bon sang il ne devrait pas rire comme ça devant moi, je vais lui sauter dessus ! Ah, et ses fossettes tellement adorables…. Et son regard… Tiens ? Si je ne savais pas qui il était je jurerais qu'il est en train de me dévorer du regard ! Ressaisis-toi Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy n'est _pas _en train de… Si, bien sûr que si.

« Tu sais… Je peux te faire découvrir mon secret, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il faut partager, c'est plus… sympathique à plusieurs »

Oh oui, oh oui ! Quoi que ce soit avec un regard pareil j'accepte tout de ta part !

« Bien sûr aucun problème, tout venant de toi est bon à prendre. »

Merde, j'ai encore parlé avant de tourner ma langue 7 fois dans ma bouche. D'ailleurs il a un air surprit. Et il m'attrape par le col et m'emmène plus loin… Cela fait rire les gens autour d'ailleurs, ils doivent penser que je traîne trop et que mon Boss vient de me faire la morale. On prend un chemin que je connais bien puis j'entre donc dans son bureau et il ferme la porte à clef.

Pitié faites que je ne me réveille pas pitié faites que je ne me réveille pas pitié pitié pitié…

Je le sens me pousser contre sa chaise en cuir et enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je tente de dominer le combat mais c'est qu'il embrasse vraiment bien le bougre. Et puis il ne perd pas beaucoup de temps, il s'assoie à califourchon sur moi et commence à retirer ma ceinture. Bon bah s'il le prend sur ce ton, moi j'accepte… Je me mets donc à retirer avec précipitation sa veste et sa chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons –sûrement qu'elle a coûté 300€ cette chemise-, me séparant de sa bouche pour seulement quelques secondes –j'ai fini par retirer sa cravate sans la dénouer, c'est trop dur et je n'ai surtout pas le temps pour ça- avant d'y écraser mes lèvres de nouveau. C'est tellement grisant de pouvoir enfin caresser ce corps que je désir depuis tellement longtemps. Sa peau est si sensible par endroit que je le sens frissonner. J'en fais autant quand je sens l'une de ses mains s'engouffrer dans mon pantalon et se saisir de ma virilité sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne réussis pas à empêcher mon gémissement de sortir et je sens son sourire tout contre ma bouche. Le bougre, il va me le payer.

Je lui retire donc vivement sa ceinture et détache son bouton pour retirer son pantalon qu'il fait glisser au sol. Je vois son membre durcit à travers son caleçon et ça fait drôlement bander le mien. Si c'est possible qu'il le soit encore plus… Je laisse parcourir mes deux mains sur ses fesses fermes en les malaxant avec appétit. Cette fois c'est à son tour de soupirer bruyamment. Il retire ma veste et s'acharne quelques instants sur ma cravate. N'en pouvant plus je retire moi-même ma chemise puis mes mains retournent sur le bas de son dos, faisant glisser son boxer. Il m'aide dans ma tâche et une fois complètement nu son corps se colle contre le mien, frottant son sexe contre le mien à travers le tissu. C'est incroyable combien il me fait plus d'effet que toutes les personnes avec qui j'avais couché avant ! Je m'attaque à son lobe d'oreille que je mords avec frénésie. Un peu trop brutalement peut-être mais son gémissement me dit qu'il apprécie. Je poursuis ensuite mon chemin vers quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant. Ma langue chaude glisse contre son cou et descend jusqu'à l'un de ses téton que je harcèle en le léchant et mordant sans ménagement. L'une des mains de Draco est revenue se faufiler dans mon boxer. Sauf que s'il continue ainsi ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je sens déjà le liquide pré-éjaculatoire glisser. Je laisse donc vagabonder ma main vers son orifice et après avoir joué avec –ce qui le faisait grogner de frustration- je fais pénétrer mon majeur. Le cri qu'il pousse alors est juste sensationnel. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure et bouger de lui-même son bassin de plaisir, cherchant plus de sensations.

Malheureusement pour lui ce sera sans lubrifiant, je n'en ai pas 24h/24 dans ma poche et puisqu'il ne semble pas ouvrir de tiroir, il ne doit pas en avoir dans son bureau. Ce qui me rassure un peu, sinon ça aurait peut-être voulut dire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ici… Je repense au black. Ah, ça m'a fait un peu débander… De toute façon c'est ridicule, Zabini ne bosse même pas chez France télécom, je me fais des films. Draco prend de lui-même ma main pour y enfoncer deux autres de mes doigts, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié de me voir rêvasser comme ça ! Et je compte bien me faire pardonner, c'est pourquoi mes doigts lui font voir monts et merveilles du mieux qu'ils peuvent, tentant de l'habituer à cette présence à l'intérieur de lui.

Après plusieurs secondes je les retire, mais je ne bouge pas. Son regard m'informe clairement que j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher mais il est aussi très suppliant. Complètement soumis… Ce qui me donne donc envie d'en profiter un peu. Je lui souris tranquillement tout en lui disant « c'est quoi les mots magiques ? ». Il a l'air extrêmement frustré par mon absence de réaction et d'un air fâché commence lentement à me supplier. Mais je continue de sourire : ce n'est pas assez. « Allez quoi fais pas chier, prends-moi maintenant ! » C'est tellement agréable ! Du coup je laisse tomber et lui réponds juste « d'accord mais on dit s'il te plait _qui _? » Il me regarde surprit. « Ronald ? _Ron _? » Non non non je voulais entendre_ le_ mot… « Dis-moi _Je vous en supplie, Maitre_ ».

Je crois qu'il a envie de me frapper, là. Mais je voulais entendre mon fameux _maître_ ! Du coup il commence à répéter ces douces paroles. Seulement il s 'arrête au _supplie_. Je fronce les sourcils et soudain il fait un rapide mouvement du bassin et se retrouve au-dessus de ma verge dressée et s'empale sur moi.

Merde je me suis fait avoir ! Mais alors je n'ai pas du tout le cœur à le pousser, qu'est-ce qu'il est étroit ! Un véritable plaisir. Je crois que le « maître » sera pour une prochaine fois… Il commence à se mouvoir au-dessus de moi et s'est va-et-vient m'excite terriblement. Je me saisis de son sexe et le caresse au sens inverse du rythme de ses mouvements. On gémit tous les deux de plus en plus fort et j'espère que son foutu bureau est insonorisé. Je sens mon corps en sueur trembler. Draco continue de se déhancher pendant que je halète fortement. Son sexe dans ma main n'en a plus pour longtemps non plus mais je m'arrête de le branler et ma seconde main le force à s'arrêter de bouger. Je l'entends grogner, mais rien à faire : je _veux_ l'entendre.

« Roooon !

- Tu veux jouir pas vrai ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?»

_Je sais_ : je m'entête… Mais que voulez-vous !

« Grr… Je vous en supplie…. _Maître_ ! Ça te va comme ça ? Alors dépêche ! »

Oh que oui ça me va ! Enfin la prochaine fois il devra le dire d'un ton plus convaincant, mais pour aujourd'hui je vais me satisfaire de ça. Je reprends mon mouvement et le malaxe plus fort et plus vite. Lui aussi augmente le rythme et après cette brève interruption j'ai l'impression que les sensations sont encore plus intenses. C'est donc au bout de quelques instants que dans un râle de plaisir il jouit, son anneau de chair et même tous ses muscles se contractant fortement me faisant atteindre l'orgasme à mon tour. Après plusieurs secondes de plaisir extrême, il s'avachit contre moi, pantelant. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est sur le point de s'endormir ! Si vite, on devrait plutôt recommencer… Sauf que son visage est si paisible que j'en suis ému. Je vais le laisser se reposer… Mais dès qu'il sera réveillé, hop, ce sera reparti pour un tour!

Du coup au final tout s'est déroulé parfaitement : mon sperme est répandu sur sa chaise de bureau tournante, roulante en cuir à 3200€ -à ce prix-là j'espère qu'elle fait le café au moins-, pas de Zabini qui interfère ET j'ai eu mon_ Maître_.

Puis j'entends mon réveil sonner. Meeeeerde…

_END_

* * *

Bwahaha, pauvre Ronny…


End file.
